This invention relates generally to archery equipment and more particularly to a sighting apparatus for use with an archery bow.
Bow sights generally have multiple sight points, used when shooting arrows at targets positioned at different distances from the archer. Many bow sights include multiple sight points attached to horizontal pins. Bow sights with horizontal pins are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,103,568; 5,676,122; and 5,685,081.
A number of U.S. patents disclose bow sights having various other arrangements of sighting points. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,234,651; 4,120,096; 5,086,567; and 5,131,153.